


The Commander's Rebellion Chapter 11 Lemon Excerpt

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Rebellion Chapter 11 Lemon Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> This lemon excerpt is going to be short and sweet, so if you were expecting something longer you're gonna have to wait.

"So, which would you prefer today Ms. Zevon?"

"I don't really care Naoto, all I care about is the two of us getting to fuck again." Oldrin said flirtatiously before removing his boxers and then doing the same to her own underwear. She was not surprised to see Naoto grab a condom and put it on his manhood before he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him in with her as she collapsed onto the bed.

Once Naoto was with Oldrin on the bed in the room he noticed that both of them were on their sides and that both of his hands had shifted so that they were grabbing the Britannian young woman's butt cheeks while his arms were also around her. She then said, "Please start moving, Naoto." and then realized that his penis had penetrated her womanhood when they collapsed onto the bed together before he began to thrust in and out of her, making her moan in response and coil her legs around his.

They quickened their pace and Naoto came at the same time as Oldrin Zevon before Naoto pulled out of her and said, "Well, this was a very lovely tryst."


End file.
